Defending Good Women
by LunaRains
Summary: Tag to 10x8. A scene I thought should have been in the show.


An: I just had this little thought on how they should have handled Donna's ex-husband.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural except for my coffee mug:(

"Hey what do you say we celebrate?" Sam asks his brother as he exits the shower.

"Wha..? who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Dean asked as he playfully felt of his brother's forehead.

"I just think that this is something worth celebrating, you know, the whole you getting back to normal thing." Sam answers as he rolls his eyes.

"Sure, yeah but what is there to do in Podunk. Don't they roll up the sidewalks around here at 8:00 pm?" Dean stated flopping down on his bed.

"Jody said there's a bar that everyone is meeting at tonight." Sam suggested flatly.

"Sounds, good. I could use a drink." Dean said as he headed for the shower.

"Hey boys, it's good to see ya." Jody said happily.

"Yeah, Sammy wants to let loose a little bit." Dean drawled as he grabbed two beers.

"I heard you say something earlier about this place, and if I was stuck if I was stuck with my brother, watching some old Chuck Norris flick, I think I would flip my lid." Sam said with a laugh.

"Jody, I thought we were going to have a girls night out." Donna said in her abnormally chipper voice, as she walked up to Jody and the brother's.

"I can braid with the best of them, and besides Sammy has the hair for the girls night out." Dean said getting back at his brother for his crack about the Chuck Norris films.

"Not again..." Jody said as she spotted Donna's ex coming their way.

Before either of the boys could ask what she was talking about he was at the bar standing next to Donna.

"Are you really sure that a pina colada is the thing for you... I mean think of your diet, Donna, you have another thirty pounds to go, right?" He chuckled

"Did he just...?" Dean asked his brother, and Sam knew if the guys mouth kept working that Dean would teach him how to shut his pie hole.

The brothers' and Jody witnessed the drop in Donna's smile immediatley, as the douchebag headed back on the dance floor with his new bimbo.

"Come on...let's teach them two a thing or two." Dean said as he reached his hand out in inventation.

"You don't have to, I mean I'm sure you could find someone else to dance with." She said trying not to sound self conscious.

"I know that I don't have too, and besides you two ladies, areby far the hottest chicks in this place." Dean answered with a charming grin to Donna.

"Okie dokie then, let's go." Donna said with a giggle as she accepted his hand.

"I like her she says okie dokie." Dean whispered in his brother's ear, as he led her to the dance floor.

"You know, I think my brother was right." Sam said as he watched his brother and Donna dancing.

"Yeah, what about?" Jody asked confused.

"About you two being the hottest chicks in this place." Sam said as he offered his hand to Jody for a dance.

To anyone but Sam, Dean dancing with someone who was more than a hundred twenty pounds might have shocked them. But Sam knew that his brother and he shared the same type in women...good women, were their type. They were all having a good time, until he saw Donna's ex lean over and say something in Dean's ear.

"You know what pal, I've heard enough out of you for one night. It's not Donna's fault you aren't man enough to handle her needs, but don't worry she's with a real man now." Dean told him and turned back around and finished another dance.

"What you say?" The man shouted over the music.

"I think you heard me... no body wants a bone but a dog, so do me a favor and get back to yours, Fido."

"And I think you better watch what you're saying." Donna's ex retorted.

"Sure, as soon as you learn how to treat a lady, pal." Dean said with his anger barely contained.

Sam saw the look in his brother's eye, and decided that he should intervene before someone got hurt.

"Do we have a problem here?" Sam asked jumping between the two men.

"I think that your partner might need to leave while he can still walk out." The man said and all Sam could think is oh shit.

"See that's where our disagreement is. I think you need to apologize to this beautiful woman, and beg for her forgivness while you can still talk." Dean said as he slamed his fist against the guys face.

Sam watched as the man fell to ground, he was out for the count.

"I'm hungry would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me Donna?" Dean asked as if he hadn't just decked her douche of an ex-husband.

"Sure...my diet wasn't really working for me anyway." She said with a laugh.

The End

I know this is short, but I had to get it out there before it left me. Please review.


End file.
